


Wholesome

by ImJustAMan



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustAMan/pseuds/ImJustAMan
Summary: A few months into their relationship, Violet and Tony go out for another date. Written from Tony's perspective. I don't yet know where I am going with this yet, so please hang in there.





	Wholesome

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from Tony's perspective because I'm just a man, and I know that no matter how hard I try, I can never fully grasp Violet's thoughts/emotions as I have never been nor do I plan on becoming a woman. Not trying to offend anyone, it's just the facts. Also, not that it really matters, but I am not gay/bi either.
> 
> Happy Reading ;)

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" the school bell cried, signaling the end of 4th period. "Lunchtime," Tony thought to himself, as he packed up his math assignment and started to head out of the classroom. It was a balmy Friday afternoon in the beautiful city of Metroville. Birds were chirping, people were laughing, children were playing, all was well. As Tony stepped outside, he took a long, deep breath of the crisp fall air, and began his trek across school grounds to the park bench set up at the edge of the school grounds. This was the same spot he and Violet have gotten together for lunch most days since they started dating. He would sit on the left side and she would sit on the right, as they both unwrapped their sack lunches and ate together. It was one of the only things Tony looked forward to doing during school hours. 

Violet wasn't sitting on the bench by the time Tony showed up. "She must be running a little late," he thought to himself, though he knew she probably wouldn't show up that day. Her parents (Bob and Helen, was it?) were often pulling her out of school for lord knows what. The first time she hadn't shown up, about a week into their relationship, Tony thought nothing of it. But then it happened again, the next day. He could have sworn he had seen her in the hallway earlier that day, but what was he to know. The next day, he asked her where she had been, and she responded with a simple "I don't want to talk about it." Fair enough, Tony thought, so he avoided questioning her every time something like this had happened. But, in the back of his mind, he always wondered just why she had to skip school so much.

Just as Tony was finishing up, out of the corner of his eye, he could see a figure running up towards him. It was Violet. She looked exhausted, more so than usual when she would return in the middle of the day like this.

"Tony, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to lunch today, I was just really busy helping my parents out and -" Tony put his hand on her shoulder.  
"It's alright, I know your a busy gal," he said. "Hey, are we still on for tonight?"  
"Yeah, I think my parents are alright with it. 7 o'clock, right?"  
"Right."

Friday night was date night for the couple. They often went to the local cinema and watched whatever new flick came out that weekend, but sometimes they would just go out and walk the streets together, maybe find a nice park to lay down in and watch the stars, each of them chatting about their day. Tony was starting to feel giddy just thinking about it.

"I'll be at your house by then," he said.  
"Sounds like a plan. Don't keep me waiting!" she teased.  
"Have I ever kept you waiting?"

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" the school bell cried, signaling the end of lunch.

The couple walked back inside the building, both eager for night to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologizes for the intro being short. I just needed to set the scene for following chapters. Also, this takes place when Tony still doesn't know of Violet's powers (if you haven't figured it out already).
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
